The present invention relates generally to signaling devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to signaling devices worn by patients to prevent unauthorized exiting from a facility, such as a care facility.
According to one aspect of the present disclosure, a signaling device assembly is provided that includes a package including an interior region and a signaling device for use with a personal monitoring system that detects the location of a person wearing the signaling device. The signaling device is positioned in the interior region of the package and includes a housing, a control circuit, and non-intrusive means for changing the mode of the control circuit.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a method of enabling a signaling device for use with a personal monitoring system that detects the location of a person wearing the signaling device is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a signaling device configured to communicate with the personal monitoring system. The signaling device has a sleep mode and an active mode. The method further includes the step of automatically changing the mode of the signaling device from the sleep mode to the active mode to enable the signaling device.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a signaling device is provided for use with a personal monitoring system that detects the location of a person wearing the signaling device. The signaling device includes a housing, a control circuit supported by the housing, and a communicator supported by the housing and configured to communicate with the personal monitoring system. The control circuit monitors a predetermined useful life of the signaling device and instructs the communicator to send a signal indicating the end of the useful life is approaching.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the invention.